If you Love The Man You Love The Club  Oneshot
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: IYLTMYLTC is me giving Happy a back story and an old lady. All in Happy's Pov - Happy and Jayly fall in love but its not untill his sisters death that the two finaly become an item but with the club will she be able to be truly his old lady or back out.


_An/ so attempting something new here. New Character and storyline , this is the longest story Ive uploaded to date.  
>This is a one shot (but I am slightly tempted to write the whole story for this since I loved writing it, I was really getting into it and could see the characters whole story unfold so depending on the feedback will depend on if I do a story with it,so let me know your thoughts about it)<em>

_Description unlike my otherwork this has been mostly made up obviously the character happy is owned by Fx and Kurt._  
><em>Jadelee, Raine and the back story is mine.<em>

**Author** – Soa-Samcro  
><strong>Type<strong> – One Shot  
><strong>Pairing<strong> – Happy - Jade lee (Jayly)  
><strong>Point of view<strong> - Happy's  
><strong>Rate<strong> - M (due to Language and lemons)  
><strong>Song's<strong> – Battle me – Hey Hey My My  
><span>Ti Feat Justine Timberlake<span> - Dead and Gone  
><span>Kings of Leon<span>– Sex on fire

_One Shot_

**IfYouLoveTheManYouLoveTheClub**

Happy pov

Walking into the church I grinned seeing all my brothers seated in there usual seats, and mine in between juice and Piny to say I was thrilled id been excepted into the Redwood charter would be an understatement, Id enjoyed nomad but in truth I had only joined due to my mothers illness, yet The samcro was the only brotherhood I seemed to pass through most. I got along with all of the brothers.

And they didn't seem to mind my thrill of the sadistic side to the club issues , I knew my name was around , most people knew who Happy was , and it wasn't always a good thing , did I care … fuck no. I did what I did because I was good at it , killing people may seem a strange thing to be good at , but it was who I am , it was how I brought up and it was who people had to accept me for , or get fucked.

Either way I wasn't assed I winced slightly as I pushed the chair in, feeling the itching sensation of my new happy face tattoo.  
>Jayly Had done all twenty three of my smiley face Tattoo's for me, it was her who first got me into them, I had just become a prospect of The Sons of Anarchy in Tacoma At the time I was just turning nineteen still living at home with my parents and little Sister Raine Id met Jade lee –Or as I called her Jayly- When I was fifteen , she was a year younger than me , and a year older Than Raine , she had met my sister at some after school project and they had become best friends.<p>

I was sixteen when I first started to have feelings for Jayly but I never pushed it , since I knew Raine would find it strange, but as I reached seventeen I noticed Jayly would spend more time at our house , and more importantly me , Raine would sit on the sofa while I played on the Xbox and Jayly would ask if she could join in , at first I thought she just liked the game or something , but she went as far as coming around even when Raine was out, Raine didn't seem to mind in fact she would chat with Jayly then go out and leave us to it , sometimes we watched films others we just sit and chat.

Just after her sixteenth birthday she came around one night drunk, Raine was out with some lad she had said she was friends with, apparently she didn't want her big brother meeting him until she knew he was worth getting a big brother threat.  
>Id opened the door seeing a swaying Jayly standing before me a wide grin on her face<p>

She was sloshed; she had sung spinning around me as I attempted to walk her home, laughing at her adorableness. As we reached her door and she had managed to get her key in the lock I had waited to watch her go in, just as I went to turn she had grabbed my arm stopping me , I looked at her tilting my head , wondering what she was doing when she leaned into me , and softly kissed my lips , my hand had moved to her blonde hair ready to pull her away but as soon as I had felt the warmth of her lips on mine I couldn't , I felt her hands moving to my t shirt pulling me closer , until finally we both pulled away breathing heavy , I had grinned kissing her cheek before telling her to sleep well.

The next day I woke up feeling slightly more excited about the days events , Raine was in the kitchen telling mum over her night out, she'd shut up when I entered , I expected Jayly to come around but she hadn't , and the next day she was absent again wondering what was going on I asked Raine if she knew were she was but she said shed called her and got no answer, Sighing I remember deciding to go visit her but I had got a call from the club asking me to go along , it was the first time they was actual allowing me to go on a job with them , and as much as I wanted to see Jayly I knew she'd still be there after.

The job I had been allowed to tag along on had turned in to an all nighters. The day when I arrived home on my bike , I found Jayly sat on the step talking to my sister , I walked up to her smiling to find her look away from me , I had frowned and looked to Raine asking if I could have a minute , Raine had nodded most likely knowing I had been going mad with worry.

''You ok" id asked her looking down as I sat next to her , I looked up in time to see her nod but she wouldn't look at me "out with the Mc I see" she said causing me to look at the cut id forgot I was wearing , I frowned down "err yeah I got called yesterday .. Look have I upset you or something" I asked hoping my voice was calm since my insides felt like that was tearing them self out with worry over what the fuck was going on.  
>Jayly finally looked at me and bit her lip before she suddenly said sorry , I must of spend a minute looking at her wondering what the hell she was sorry for before she whispered about the kiss.<br>I had smiled and shook my head at her "don't be , if I didn't want to , I wouldn't of kissed you back would I" I sighed looking to her finally , she looked up and met my eyes and I could see the wonder there , deciding to be brave and stop being a fucking pussy I leaned forward kissing her slowly. She returned the kiss before someone coughing behind us caused us to pull apart I turned around seeing Raine stood grinning stupidly.

I smiled walking into the house winking to Jayly as I went smiling to myself like a smug son of a bitch at the blush cover her face.  
>Later that night Jayly had come knocking on my bedroom door before she left , I answered knowing it was her inviting her in to play the video game I was currently playing.<p>

We spent an hour smiling and laughing as we played car racing games and war games , a few times I felt her hand hit mine and smirked , or her hand cover my eyes as she cheated to try get ahead of me , at one stage I had threw my remote and tickled her feeling her heavy breathing as she mumbled pee since she couldn't get happy out due to the laughter floating from her , I had placed my hands on either side of her head smiling looking down at how beautiful she fucking looked I had to tell her "damn your fucking beautiful" she had rolled her eyes attempting to turn her head until I leaned down kissing her , this time slower than before.

Jayly was seventeen when we first took our relationship to the next level , I was eighteen and we had been what ever we was for over four months before the playful hugging , kissing and touching turned in to much more , I was her first for everything as she was mine. I had asked her to be my girlfriend, but she had refused saying she couldn't find her place with the club , she had swore to not cheat on me though , instead of fighting explaining to her that being exclusive made us a couple , I just nodded and pulled her to me.  
>Raine and Jayly stayed close but after Raine turned sixteen things seemed to change, her friend was in fact her boyfriend and it seemed our mother thought he was an amazing young lad, as soon as she brought him round I knew him straight away the club had, had shit of him numerous of times, I had tried warning Raine but she had ignored me telling me to stay out her business.<br>Even Jayly had tried but Raine seemed to not want to listen to any of us.

Six months later and me and Jayly was laying in bed laughing as we celebrated her getting her tattooing certificate she had slaved her ass off for the last year training and the low of my back as her skin samples, as soon as she had walked in I grinned knowing my baby had passed, just as I was about to wake her up by spreading her legs a phone vibrated ringing, causing her to stir and sit up.  
>"ugh" I sighed leaning back against the pillow feeling fucking cheated of my morning wake up call, I seen the smirk on her lips as her hands rubbed along my hair as she answered the phone , I looked up seeing her eyes become blurry as she nodded to her self and whispered I was there , I sat up just in time to see the phone being thrust at me , as she broke out in sobs , I pulled her to me taking the phone "hello" I asked confused to who the fuck it was and why she had reacted that way I was shocked as shit to hear my mums voice in the back ground sounding like she was in tears as well "its Raine Happy" she sobbed out causing my body to freeze.<p>

"There's been a accident" I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as I felt Jayly in my arms sobbing "Her and Calvin ... well the bike crashed , he survived his helmet managed to help stop his head from hitting the curb but Raine" my mum stopped seeming to breathe in as I leaned down hiding my face into the blonde hair under my chin , letting my silent tears fall into it , as my mother continued "she wasn't wearing a helmet , she went right over , they got to the scene in time but on the way to the hospital she crashed and she died baby" she got out before sopping , my Father took the phone from her , as I promised id be right there , looking to Jayly silent asking her to come with me.

I stayed at Jayly for an hour before we finally both calmed enough to go back to my parents, as I walked in the house seemed to be quite and the air around everyone was broken some how I found my mother sobbing into my father who looked like he had been in his own turmoil , I herd the door , and the boys from the Mc enter I nodded to them telling them id be in the kitchen in a minute and kissing Jayly asking her to speak with my mother , once inside the president of the club had offered his condolences I had nodded feeling fucking numb until he had said that Calvin was being realised due to the fact he had only suffered a few broken bones and did they want them to deal with it , I don't know what it was weather it was something that clicked or weather the fact my baby sister was gone , but I had snarled no before storming out the house feeling to of the guys following me , at first I expected them to beat the fucking shit out of me , since I doubted prospects answered back like I had , but they didn't they simple followed me as I drove to the fuck wits house , I wasn't sure what I was going to do but the rage in me seemed to be driving me I pulled up seeing the fuckers bike or what was left of it , pushing the stand on my bike I got off throwing my helmet onto the handles seeing the boys following me I walked to the back door knowing the stupid cunt never locked it , I didn't bother knocking since this wasn't a friendly fucking visit , I pushed the door open , hearing the noise of a television or something echo around us , I walked in seeing him laid on the fucking sofa not arsed that only twenty four hours ago his girlfriend had died because of him.

The fucker was smart enough to stand up when he seen me stood there , he looked to the lads behind me and I seen fear in his eyes "Hap I'm so fucking sorry over Raine" he had mumbled but as the last letter of her name left his mouth my fist connected with it , causing him to flat out hit the floor , I should of stopped there , I know I should but I couldn't , I kneeled down laying into him , my fist connecting with his face over and over again before my hands grabbed his head as I continua's slammed it against the floor , I didn't stop until I heard his screams die down and two pairs of arms grabbing me , still my legs was kicking at the now limb body on the floor , "happy its done" I herd one of them screaming at me , but I was still feeling fucking rage pulling through me "happy" I herd one of them call as they grabbed my face making me look at them "he's dead its done" the words seemed to be what I needed to hear as I felt my knees weaken and my body slide to the floor.

I didn't cry as I thought I would. I just laid looking at the pathetic cunt laying a few feet from me, I sighed as I took him all in, then looked down to my knuckles and hoodie filled with blood frowning "come on well sort this out, go back to the club house shower and clean well meet you there soon" they had explained causing me to nod as I silently got up and walked out the room.  
>During my drive back to the clubhouse I texted Jayly at a red-light explaining I was sorry and id be round as soon as I could.<br>Once I walked into the Club house the president come towards me and pulled me in a hug whispering he was proud of me, telling me to clean up in the apartment and meet him in the church once I was done. I nodded walking numbly into the apartment seeing new clothes laid out for me and a towel , grabbing it I walked into the bathroom hitting the shower and letting it run till it reached the highest before stripping and sliding in.

Once I was showered and cleaned I walked back in to the clubhouse nodding to all the brothers as I made my way into the church.  
>The president was sat down at the head of the table with a cut laid on it, I frowned sitting down next to him as my hands laid on the tables the small cuts showing up move as the soap and hot water had irritated them "What you did tonight took guts" I herd his voice causing me to look up frowning "killing someone … doing justice that's what were about not taking shit from anyone and proving that your not going to take anyone's shit" I nodded leaning forward feeling my lips become dry and un moist wondering what the fuck was going on "your earned it kid" he said sliding the cut to me "I raised my head to him seeming confused "you mean I'm in" I asked most likely sounding like a fucking prick , he laughed nodding standing me and pulling me to him , before handing me my new cut with the words 'Men of Mayhem – Unholy spirit and Tacoma' already patched onto it.<br>I turned allowing him to help me put it on before he patted me on the back and telling me to join the rest of them when I was ready.

After leaving the church I was congratulated by everyone , before they explained how proud they was of me for dealing with my shit , I had nodded before sitting down and enjoying a drink with my brothers.

That night after I got back home , my parents both in the living room on the sofa , I had kissed both of there foreheads before telling them I was going to check on Jayly they had nodded before I had driven off feeling like shit for leaving her like I had , as I stopped at her house I noticed her parents still wasn't home from there fucking holiday I mean who the fuck leaves there daughter alone , maybe I was just pissed over the fact Raine was gone but seriously anything could fucking happen and there swinging off , as soon as Jayly answered the door , I expected a slap or shouted but instead she pulled me to her hugging me tight , as I wrapped my arms tight around her feeling her hug me back , she had pulled me into the hallway before kissing the fucking shit out of me , her hands moving to my cut as she pushed it over my shoulders , she noticed the repeater on the back and raised her eyes brow to me I had nodded to her silently since there was no fucking way I could lie to her over what I had done.

As she leaned up on her tip toes kissing my neck I buried my face into her hair , moaning as I felt her teeth gently nibble against my collar bone I let my hands drift down her sides as I felt her body push against mine feeling my cock harden for her , her moans vibrating against my skin as my hands finally reached the denim skirt covering her ass , I let my hands mould around her before pressing against them and lifting her as her legs left the floor she brought them up tying them around my waist as I turned us towards the stairs , because fuck if I was doing that shit on the stairs again , I already had carpet burns from last time.  
>Her moans became louder as she started to rotate her hips into mine causing the most amazing friction my dick had felt all day "baby" I moaned as we finally reached the top of the stairs , kicking the door to my right knowing it was her room I sighed in relief as it opened glad she hadn't locked the fucker.<p>

I walked us towards the bed leaning down feeling my legs hit the base as her back hit the mattress I chuckled feeling her giggle against me. I leaned up smiling to her as I moved my hands to her face rubbing against her cheek's "I love you" I whispered , It wasn't the first time I had said it to her , but it was the first time I had said it and truly meant it , other time had been during tickle competitions and I had mumbled it laughing , this was the first time I had looked into her eyes , when we was in an intimate embrace and whispered the words to her , she smiled back to me before she whispered them back , her eyes locking on mine as she seemed to search me.  
>I seen the smile widen as she seen the true emotion around them. Leaning down I let my mouth connect with hers slowly as her lips moulded against mine , our hips no longer thrashing but simple laying connected with the brief clothing separating us , after her tongue sneaked out between her lips I smiled letting mine wrap around hers , slowly teasing her as she attempted to suck mine into her mouth , I grinned against her as her hands moved from my hair down my back as she brought them around my rib cage grabbing the base of my jumper , I leaned up finally realising her mouth as she pulled it off me , I smiled sitting up my legs either side of her as I kneeled holding my weight of her as I did the same to her , a loud moan left me as I seen she was wearing no under wear beneath it , my head lent down as my mouth connected with her breast taking the small peaked nipple into my mouth and teasing it gently as her hands connected with my hair pushing me further into her. I moaned around her letting my tongue swirl around her peak , before paying the other one the same attention , I looked up seeing the pleasure on her face before I let my hands moved to her skirt , I kissed along the rim line before standing up and unzipping my pants letting them drip along with the boxers I was wearing.<p>

Once naked I returned to her , as she pulled the zipper on the side of her skirt kicking it off along with the thin piece of material hidden beneath it , I smiled as leaned down kissing her slowly , feeling her hands move to my back scratching alone the way.  
>I moved my hand between us , lower down spreading her legs and moaning as my hand connected with her pussy fuck she was soaked "someone exited baby" I whispered against her lips as she bit my bottom one bringing it between her teeth and nibbling , my fingers teased her pussy running up and down along her spreading the wetness before I finally flicked her clit feeling her whole body practically jump, I moaned feeling my hard cock rub against her thigh "fuck" I muttered as I did it again causing her head to hit the pillow as she moaned out.<br>Her nails digging into my back , as I finally allowed my middle finger to push against her slick walls , feeling her right hand scratching up my back tills he reached around to the front , I pulled my finger from her slowly before thrusting back in just as I felt her tiny palm wrap around my harden cock.

My finger thrust in and out of her at a quicken paste as I felt her small fingers wrap around my harden length squeezing me hard as she started to pump along me , my moans being covered by her neck as I licked across the soft skin there , my finger feeling her walls tighten around me , "fuck" I muttered as I felt my hips thrash against her hand slightly , I could tell from the amount of juice pouring from her she was fucking close, and the way her tiny hand was pumping me , with her thumb flicking across my tip I knew I wouldn't be fucking far behind her "hmmm" I herd her mumble out as my thumb pressed her clit , rubbing in circles as I allowed another finger to push inside her , fuck she was tight , her legs spread wider as my fingers thrusted in her quicker my mouth wide open against her neck as I breathed in heavily feeling my hips thrust against her hand before I finally moaned out feeling my cum squirt out all over her hands in three loads as my finger pushed in harder to her before suddenly she stiffen and her body rocked as I felt her pussy clench around my fingers before her juices soaked them.

I moaned leaning up kissing her slowly , my wet fingers pulling from her slowly as I pulled away licking them clean , I moaned as she rubbed her cum covered hand across her tits "fuck" I muttered at the sight in front of me , it was hot as fuck seeing my cum on her tits and her fingers playing with her nipples , I spread her legs as I grabbed my now soft cock moaning as I pumped it a few times attempting to get it at least semi hard because I was damn sure going to be inside her after the little show we just had , I moaned as she leaned up opened her mouth to me as she stuck her tongue out.  
>I smiled to her as I let my lips mould around it sucking it gently as I closed my eyes feeling the hardness slowly stiffen around my cock , I lined myself up with her feeling the wetness still dripping from her as I slowly slid in , I moaned hearing her gasp like she always did , until I was fully locked into her, I rested my hands at the side of her face , needing to feel her around me for a minute or so I smiled looking in her eyes before she closed then biting her lip, I moaned feeling myself harden again inside her "fuck" she moaned opening her eyes I smiled leaning down to kiss her but as my mouth connected with hers her hands come up pushing me, as her legs locked around me as she spun us around.<p>

I looked up to her slightly shocked as she sat against my pelvis her pussy touching my pelvis bone as she was fully filled by me , I moaned as her hands laid down on my chest as she rolled her hips in to mine , my hands moving to her hips , as I watched my cum drip down her tits down to her stomach , "fuck what a sight" I moaned out attempting to keep my eyes open as she put her hands against mine on her hips losing my grip on her as she started to bounce on me riding my dick like a fucking pole , I moaned my hips moving up to meet her's as her hands moved to her breast were she palmed them as she slapped her self down on me , both moaning out at the pleasure caused by our hips clashing together, the adrenaline running through my bones caused me to lean forward as I attached my mouth to her neck , her hands moving to my shoulder as she gripped me before lifting nearly all the way off me , I felt the cold air hit my cock as my tip was still buried inside her before she slammed down on me hard causing me to bite against the soft skin on her neck as I felt her pussy walls tighten around my cock , her ass checks rubbing against my balls every time she rocked backwards the sensation was fucking amazing and properly the most sensual we had been with each other , I pulled away feeling myself becoming close , my balls was tightening as I allowed my hips to rock back against hers as she leaned her mouth open against mine both of us breathing heavily into the others as our sweat drenched foreheads leaned against the other , her eyes closed as she moaned my name as she shuddered against me fore she dropped down on me the force pushing me back as she rode out her orgasm , my hands moved to her arse as I lifted her gently rocking her twice more on me as she moaned each time before I felt her juices milking my cock as my own orgasm hit , my cock tightening before squirting my cum inside her feeling loose as I leaned back against my pillow her head leaning against my abs as she breathed in , I moaned whispering my love for her as my hands attached them self to the messy blonde hair sprayed across my chest.

Later that night after we had both calmed down she had whispered in my ear she wanted to try a new tattoo on me since she was now fully qualified , she had told me how while I was out she had done her own , since I some how missed the fucking bandage around her ankle I mean seriously my dick takes fucking over everything when she's around , id wanted to see her's but shed said no just telling me it was for Raine , I nodded bringing her to me before kissing her slowly smiling as an idea came into my head "I want a smiley face on my hip" I nodded as her head tilted from me she sighed as she looked confused "ok it might sound fucking sadistic but what I've done tonight , what I did I know to some its fucking wrong but … I couldn't let him get a fucking way with that shit .. baby" is sighed seeing her face before lifting her face up kissing her softly "I want something to remind me that the things I do even thought are shitty , I do them for good reasons" After much more kissing and fondling I was laid flat on the bed as I watched my baby girl mark me , it was hot as fuck seeing her with a tattoo gun , special when she was marking me with one , I laid back feeling the familiar sensation of scratching against my skin , as I felt the needle dig in me I smiled feeling the face being drawn , I opened my eyes watching her and grinned to her as she looked up to me.

"Fancy doing another one" I smiled thinking of an idea "I want Raine on my back at the top in the corner" I smiled before she finished bandaging me and leaning up kissing me nodding as she skipped off to design it "oh and don't forget to design the JL initial's one as well baby" I smiled seeing her stop looking at me I shrugged "I might as well let every fucker know imp taken right baby" I smiled before feeling her launch at me pushing me back winding the fuck out of me as her body pressed against mine and her mouth fiercely possess mine.

I sighed feeling juice grab my shoulder bringing me back to the presence I nodded to the other showing I was finally back to earth, Luckily my input wasn't fully needed, the vote had been yesterday with the new deal passing, today was just the plan I knew if I had missed out, id be told were to be and when. Clay dismissed us all for the night telling us to go home to our family's I don't think I've ever jumped up so much I winced as I did seeing Juice eye me "new one again" I nodded laughing "Russians" I smirked making reference to  
>Last nights Happy face which was brought around by the killing of a Russian Mafia what had been a retaliation as soon as I had walked in kissed Jayly's head she had rolled her eyes muttering for me to shower while she got the kit ready.<br>"Tomorrow early men" clay called as we

Walking out of the garage.

I smiled seeing Jayly on the bench with the other old ladies', shed never been to the club house before, she hated it, hated what I standed for, I think over half of the fucking rows we had was over the club but she always sighed and nodded when I told her it was who I am, "well this is a fucking surprised" I grinned wide as she slid of the Bench smiling to me, her arms wrapping around me as she tucked her head under my chin.

"yeah I thought since I was your old lady I might as well start fucking acting like one isn't I" she smiled as I looked to her shocked.  
>"you mean that" I asked knowing she hated the club we had been together for four years we lived together, spent every night I was home together, but I knew that She hated having the Club there. And she hated the phrase Old lady, A week ago I had asked her to be my wife and she had accepted we had talked in great detail over it all and had agreed the club was the club and ,my life with her was my life.<p>

"Yeah" she smiled kissing my cheek "I've thought it for a while, the club is your life, which means its mine. Everything you do is for the club and I love you so I have to love the club and I'm ready for that , plus I'm hoping when you tell them your going to be a dad there except me as well" I was about to roll my eyes at the fact she thought the lads wouldn't accept her but stopped stepping back "wait" I practically screamed stopping all my brothers who was mounting there bikes "are you" I whispered seeing her nod , I smiled pulling her to me as she wrapped her arms around me as I spun her around , I looked over to the guys and smirked shouting "my old lady and me are fucking pregnant" I smiled feeling her laugh into my neck as we got a few whistles and a round of applause as I finally let her down.

Fuck I thought to myself I'm going to be a Dad.

_An/ I really loved doing this story. I enjoyed making the back story for Happy and Jade Lee and I hope if people like it they review to let me know. As id love to make it into a full story, but I'm only going to do that if people actual want to read it._  
><em>Also I'm thinking of doing a one shot from Jade Lee point of view about her and Happy's relationship or about how it become a relationship (let me know what you think)<em>


End file.
